Knockin' on Hell's door
by Amako-sama
Summary: UA - "Capitaine Dean Winchester, vingt-huit ans. Multiples contusions sur toute la partie haute, plaie par balle au thorax. Fragments de shrapnel dans toute la partie basse du corps, possibles lésions de la colonne vertébrale et du bassin. Tension à 3, pneumothorax présumé. Injectez 125mg d'ibuprofen et 200mg d'anécocouramol. Plus vite, on est en train de le perdre !"
1. It's getting dark too dark to see

Beaucoup de gens proches de moi ont entendu parler de cette histoire. C'était celle que je voulais poster en temps que centième histoire mais que je n'ai pas finie à temps. Maintenant, je sais comment je vais la terminer, même si je ne promet rien en terme de délais. J'ai déjà trois chapitres d'avance, donc ne vous inquiétez pas pour les semaines à venir. Je traverse une petite passe de déprime, vous avez donc sans doutes remarqué que je ne publie plus grand chose, laissant (à mon grand regret) de nombreuses histoires inachevées. Elles le seront, je l'espère, si je retrouve ce qui me plaisait tant avant dans l'écriture. Mais je voulais remercier ceux qui m'ont suivi pendant tout ce temps avec cette histoire. Je prie pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière que je vous offre.

MERCI D'ALLER LIRE MON PROFIL ET DE RÉPONDRE PAR PM SI VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE CONTINUE MES HISTOIRES.

Je dédicace cette histoire à **Momiji-sama** qui comprendra pourquoi.

La chanson du titre est _Knockin' on Heaven's door_, de Bob Dylan (qu'on a tous entendu dans cet excellent épisode de la saison 5)

* * *

La première chose que Dean entendit en se réveillant fut le bruit strident du moniteur cardiaque à sa gauche. Suivi du goutte-à-goutte imperceptible de la perfusion à sa droite. Finalement, ce fut le claquement de la porte qui acheva de le réveiller. Il ouvrit un œil, le referma immédiatement à cause de la lumière violente. Grimaçant, il finit par ouvrir les yeux et cligner des paupières pour s'habituer à la luminosité éblouissante des murs de l'hôpital.

Dean entendit quelqu'un lui parler mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment sur les mots pour en comprendre le sens. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers la source du bruit.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns se tenait là et lui adressait un sourire doux tout en continuant de parler. Dean ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer qu'il ne la comprenait pas mais tout ce qui sortit fut une toux rauque.

L'infirmière sembla comprendre puisqu'elle attrapa quelque chose près d'elle et le lui tendit. C'était un verre d'eau avec une paille. Reconnaissant, le jeune homme aspira quelques gorgées d'eau avant de reporter son regard sur la brune. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, il la comprit finalement.

– Capitaine Winchester ?

– Au rapport, m'dame, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

– Ravie de vous revoir parmi nous. Je suis le Major Braeden, en charge de votre dossier avec mon équipe. Est-ce que vous vous rappelez de ce qui vous a mené ici ?

Dean fronça les sourcils et essaya désespérément de se souvenir. Il y avait eu des cris, des fusillades et de la poussière. Tellement de poussière qu'il avait cru mourir étouffé. Et puis la douleur abominable dans le bas de son dos et ses jambes. Prit d'une peur subite, il écarquilla les yeux et tenta d'apercevoir ses jambes qui étaient étendues sous le draps. Le Major le recoucha immédiatement.

– Ne faites pas l'imbécile, Capitaine. Si vous avez des questions posez-les, n'allez pas chercher les réponses seul.

– Je crois- je crois qu'on a été pris en embuscade. C'est ça, hein ? Ouais, embuscade. J'avais mal aux jambes et au dos. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

– Ça va attendre deux minutes, si vous le voulez bien. Dites-moi d'abord s'il y a quelqu'un à contacter ? Un frère, un parent ?

Le regard du Major fit frémir Dean, il y avait quelque chose de pressant, d'insistant, comme si la réponse à la question lui était déjà connue et Dean ne voulait _tellement pas _que ce soit le cas, tellement pas.

– Non, personne, dit-il d'un air contrarié.

– Très bien. Je vais vous faire un bilan. Vous étiez en intervention dans la province de Nangharar avec votre unité et un détachement du 22e régiment. Vous avez décidé d'un plan de déploiement en vagues successives. Lors de cette intervention, vous avez été pris en embuscade par un groupe taliban de la province voisine. Vous étiez en surnombre mais ils avaient des charges explosives qu'ils ont dispersées parmi vous, causant des dégâts importants dans les rangs. Est-ce que vous vous rappelez de ça ?

Dean ne l'écoutait plus. Ses yeux grand ouverts lui montraient des images de ce qu'il avait voulu oublier. Le départ en fourgon blindé, les rires avec les copains – il a beau être le plus haut gradé, il avait passé sa vie avec ces hommes – l'arrivée près de ce dénivelé et ces dizaines d'hommes qui les attendaient, des mines antipersonnel au sol, des grenades et des fusils d'assaut à la main. Les cris, les tirs, les explosions, la poussière, hurlements, sifflements, poussière, cris, poussière, poussière, douleur, mal, douleur, souffrance.

Dean ne reprit conscience de son environnement qu'en entendant le bruit strident et saccadé du moniteur cardiaque qui hurlait à ses côtés. Le Major n'avait pas bougé, probablement s'attendait-elle à cette réaction. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et tenta de se redresser sur ses oreillers. Le poids mort de ses jambes l'en empêcha. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'y penser, Braeden l'aida à s'asseoir et le fixa, attendant ses questions.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, m'dame ? souffla-t-il.

– Vous avez été touché par une balle perdue, sensiblement, et en tombant vous avez déclenchée une mine antipersonnel. Un de vos hommes vous a jeté au loin, prenant l'explosion de plein fouet. La balle avait déjà touché le bas de la colonne vertébrale et les éclats ont traversés vos jambes. Vous êtes paralysé pour une durée indéterminée, le temps que les dommages se réparent ou que vos jambes décident de ne plus fonctionner à nouveau.

Dean ne réagit pas vraiment. Il se pencha doucement en avant, sentit la piqûre de la douleur dans son dos, décida de l'ignorer. Il repoussa les couvertures. Ses jambes étaient là, inertes, couvertes de bandages et de gaze grasse et imbibée de désinfectant. Si on en jugeait par les bosses et les creux dans les pansements, il devait manquer de sacrés bouts de viande. Le jeune homme inspira doucement, expira en silence puis se redressa pour reporter son regard vers l'infirmière.

– Major, je suis actuellement aux frais de l'armée. Mais si je ne remarche jamais, les aménagements dans mon appartement seront à ma charge, n'est-ce pas ?

L'infirmière prit un air surpris. Certainement que ce n'était pas le genre de question qu'on lui posait tout de suite après avoir apprit qu'on est paraplégique. Mais c'était tout ce qui importait à Dean pour le moment.

– C'est exact, Capitaine.

– Si je remarche un jour, ce sera dans quels délais avant qu'il n'y ait plus d'espoir ?

– D'un an à un an et demi.

– Très bien. Est-ce que vous avez besoin de me faire des examens immédiatement ou est-ce que vous pouvez me laisser seul ?

– Oui, bien sûr, je vais vous laisser. Je repasse dans une heure.

Dean acquiesça vaguement mais ne la regarda pas alors qu'elle quittait la pièce. Son esprit bouillonnait d'implications et de scénarios. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la chambre. Sur la petite table de chevet, il y avait un téléphone. Le militaire sentit son cœur se serrer. Puis la réponse brève du Major lui revint en tête. Il n'avait aucune certitude de remarcher un jour. Aménager un appartement coûtait un bras et ce n'était pas sa pension qui allait l'aider à payer ça.

Avec un soupir, il attrapa le téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Quelques tonalités retentirent avant qu'une voix grave ne réponde. D'après les vibrations qu'il entendait en arrière-plan, il devait être dans son salon de tatouage à s'occuper d'un client. Dean retient son souffle. Il lui avait tant manqué.

– Allô ?

– Castiel ? C'est Dean, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

– Dean ! Oh mon dieu, tu es rentré ? Quand ? Où es-tu ? Tu vas bien ?

Le militaire avait envie de vomir. Castiel l'aimait tellement. Lui aussi l'aimait tant. Cette pensée lui rappela la raison pour laquelle il s'apprêtait à parler.

– Je vais bien Cas. Je suis rentré hier.

– Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à la maison ?

– C'est- c'est pour ça que je t'appelle, Cas.

– Je t'écoute, répondit-il d'une voix si douce que Dean sent son cœur se briser.

– Écoute, je suis parti longtemps et tu n'étais pas là et il y avait cette fille de l'unité médicale et...

– Dean, souffla Castiel d'une voix cassée.

– Je suis désolé, Cas. Les relations à distance, c'est pas pour moi et elle est dans le même régiment que moi alors...

– Tu es chez elle ? demanda le brun d'une voix blanche.

– J'appelle d'une cabine en bas de la rue.

– Pourquoi, tu as peur que je te retrouve et que je vous fasse la peau, c'est ça ?

– N-Non, je...

– Oh, mais tu aurais raison d'avoir peur, Winchester ! s'écria Castiel. Tu sais tout ce que j'ai abandonné, sacrifié pour toi ? Accepter de cacher notre relation, parce qu'on est pas une pédale si on est dans l'armée ? Quitter ma famille pour m'installer avec toi ? Attendre sans fin tes permissions ? Et tu me lâches POUR UNE PUTE DE TON RÉGIMENT ? Tu as tellement raison d'avoir peur, Winchester, lâcha-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Et Castiel raccrocha sur ces mots, laissant Dean les yeux écarquillés, assis sur son lit, fixant droit devant le mur blanc de sa chambre. Doucement, il commença à pleurer. Il n'y eut pas de sanglots, pas de hoquets, pas de grimace crispée sur son visage. Juste des larmes brûlantes et amères qui creusaient des sillons salés sur sa peau burinée par le soleil d'Afghanistan.

Il préférait que Castiel le déteste. Ce serait plus facile pour le tatoueur de refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas paraplégique et qui ne l'endetterait pas sur trente ans en restant vivre avec lui. Alors même si à cet instant, il avait le cœur brisé, même si la seule chose dont il avait envie était de s'enfouir sous sa couverture et d'oublier tout ça, il fit face. Parce qu'il était celui qui faisait souffrir Castiel, même si c'était pour lui éviter une vie de misère ensuite.

Il n'avait pas bougé lorsque le Major Braeden rouvrit la porte, accompagnée de deux infirmières.

* * *

Dans une autre aile de l'hôpital, un chirurgien se battait pour la vie de son patient. Depuis l'arrivée la veille de cet avion rempli de soldats blessés en provenance d'Afghanistan, il n'avait pas arrêté une seconde. Cela fait douze heures qu'il était sur ce patient et il avait l'impression que ça n'en finissait pas.

Lorsque le militaire était arrivé, le docteur Crowley avait d'abord cru qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Il avait perdu trop de sang, sa blessure laissait présager une septicémie et il était faible. Mais le chirurgien avait finalement réussi à stopper l'hémorragie, même si ça avait demandé une amputation – éliminant également les risques que les plaies ne gangrènent. Le problème restait dans le fait que le cœur du patient ne semble pas vouloir battre sans aide.

Au deuxième arrêt cardiaque, Crowley réussit enfin à faire repartir définitivement le cœur. Il termina les dernières sutures, jeta ses gants et envoya les infirmières mettre le militaire dans une chambre de réveil. Avec un soupir soulagé, il accepta le café que lui tendait un interne. Il eut à peine le temps de le boire qu'il était déjà appelé sur une autre intervention. Vive la guerre, vraiment.

Les infirmières avaient finalement laissé le patient seul dans la chambre le temps qu'il se réveille. Il fallut deux heures au militaire pour qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit à son réveil, ce fut ce plafond blanc avec une unique tâche, un peu sur la droite, qui capta toute son attention. Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là, qui l'y avait mise, depuis combien de temps elle était là. Et puis la porte s'ouvrit et le patient reporta son attention vers l'infirmière qui entrait dans sa chambre.

– Ah, vous êtes enfin réveillé, Major Winchester ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

– Comme si j'avais marché sur une bombe, répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

– Et il a encore le sens de l'humour, tout n'est pas perdu, sourit-elle. Je suis le Lieutenant Moore, c'est moi que vous verrez tous les matins pour votre piqûre.

– Dommage, j'aimais bien votre tête. Maintenant je vais vous détester.

– Ensuite ça ose encore se prétendre militaire. On aura tout vu, rit-elle.

– Est-ce que vous pourriez m'accompagner jusqu'aux toilettes ? Je ne pense pas avoir la force de marcher seul, demanda Sam après une minute de silence.

Le visage de l'infirmière se rembrunit. Sam fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre ce qui lui valait ce soudain changement d'expression.

– Vous n'avez rien remarqué, Major ? dit Moore d'une voix sombre.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Votre jambe gauche, Major.

Le ton stricte et respectueux qu'elle employait soudain ne fit rien pour arranger les questionnements de Sam. Suivant la demande implicite, il repoussa les couvertures pour découvrir que sa jambe gauche s'arrêtait à son genoux. Son mollet, sa cheville et son pied avaient disparus, ne laissant qu'un moignon enroulé dans les bandages.

– Q-Quoi ? Mais.. Comment, je-

Le moniteur cardiaque s'emballa, le Lieutenant essaya vainement de calmer Sam qui n'entendait rien de ses supplications. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, c'était sa jambe, putain, où était-elle ? Pourquoi lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Hein ? Impossible. Tout ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Non. Non, il avait toujours sa jambe. Là, il était dans le coma et ce qu'il vivait n'était pas réel. N'est-ce pas ? C'était la seule explication. Il se réveillerait plus tard et sa jambe serait là. Bien sûr. Pourquoi n'y avait-t-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Qu'il était bête.

Immédiatement, les signes vitaux se calmèrent, le moniteur se tut et l'infirmière fronça les sourcils. Serein, Sam s'adossa à ses oreillers. Il finirait bien par se réveiller et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre.

– Major Winchester ? Tout va bien ?

– Parfaitement, merci. Est-ce que vous pouvez trouver un moyen pour que j'aille aux toilettes, s'il-vous-plaît ?

– Je-je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

– Merci, c'est très aimable à vous.

Sam s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses oreillers et somnola jusqu'au retour de l'infirmière avec un fauteuil roulant. Il se décala sur le lit, posa son pied valide à terre et s'assit dans le fauteuil. Moore le poussa jusqu'à la salle de bain et le militaire alla à cloche-pied aux toilettes. Il se disait que s'il jouait le jeu, peut-être sortirait-t-il plus vite du coma ? L'infirmière l'aida à revenir dans son lit et ajusta les oreillers sous sa tête avant de redresser le lit pour qu'il soit assis.

– Lorsque votre blessure aura cicatrisé, il faudra porter une prothèse pour votre confort de vie. Il y en a qui se remarquent à peine et comme vous avez encore votre genou, vous ne boiterez pas. Voudriez-vous en choisir une dans les jours qui viennent ?

– Pourquoi pas. Pour le moment j'aimerais me reposer.

Le Lieutenant Moore acquiesça et lui fit un sourire avant de sortir de la chambre. Sam leva les yeux au plafond et contempla la tâche mystérieuse.

* * *

Cette histoire ne sera pas drôle. Loin de là. Alors ne vous attendez pas à de la joie, du fluff et de l'amour. Elle fait écho à tout ce qui a pu nous faire pleurer dans cette saleté de série et dans la vie en général. Ceux parmi vous qui lisaient mes histoires Avengers savent que je hais les sad-ends et en écrit très rarement. Mais cette histoire aura deux fins possibles, déjà écrites. Une heureuse et une pas. Je ne sais pas encore laquelle choisir, donc attendez-vous à tout et ne soyez pas déçu.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	2. That cold black cloud is comin' down

Merci beaucoup pour le fantastique support que j'ai reçu sur cette histoire. Gros bisous à barjy02, Loukas-E-Stark (keur sur toi), Momiji-sama (luv u), The girl of the world, marianclea, Castiel-SPN156-Dean, Lola et iantocullan.

N'oubliez pas d'aller voter par PM sur mon profil si vous voulez que je continue une histoire en particulier.

* * *

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient à l'hôpital militaire de San Diego. On avait apporté un fauteuil roulant à Dean et le Major Braeden l'avait emmené voir le kinésithérapeute et découvrir ses techniques une première fois avant de le laisser retrouver son chemin seul par la suite. L'homme était incroyable. Dean ne connaissait pas son nom de famille, il avait simplement entendu tout le monde l'appeler Ash, ce qui ne pouvait définitivement pas être son prénom non plus.

Le jeune homme doutait fortement que Ash soit militaire, ne serait-ce que parce qu'on n'accepterait pas une telle coupe de cheveux dans l'armée. Mais il faisait son travail admirablement bien et d'après des patients en cours de rémissions qui se remettaient à marcher après des mois de paralysie, il représentait quasiment le seul espoir de sortir d'ici debout.

Dean était déterminé à faire de son mieux pour que sa santé s'améliore et qu'il puisse un jour se servir de ses jambes à nouveau. Même si Castiel était désormais à l'abri de la ruine, ce n'était pas son cas et il avait encore un peu de foi en le fait qu'il s'en remettrait et pourrait marcher.

Au bout d'une semaine de présence, Braeden – que Dean appelait désormais Lisa sous demande du Major – avait enlevé ses pansements pour qu'il puisse constater l'étendue des dégâts et surtout pour qu'elle puisse en faire d'une nouvelle sorte, étant donné que certaines plaies étaient guéries.

Le militaire en avait vu beaucoup. Les champs de bataille, les soldats qui rentraient après une embuscade. Mais ça, ça on ne l'avait préparer à le voir à l'entraînement. Il ne savait même pas comment Lisa pouvait encore appeler cette boucherie des jambes.

La seule chose qui semblait attacher ses orteils à ses pieds était un bandage. Ses chevilles étaient pelées et on pouvait voir les os blancs et lisses à fleur de peau. Ses mollets... ils n'avaient même plus une forme de mollets. Ce n'était qu'un amas de chair rouge, noire et violette d'où s'échappait une vague odeur de brûlé, masquée par les onguents et les désinfectants. Ses genoux et ses cuisses étaient moins touchés, on voyait de-ci, de-là quelques nerfs et tendons et il manquait des morceaux de peau, mais ça ressemble encore à ce que c'était censé être.

Lisa lui adressa un sourire compatissant alors qu'elle étalait une couche importante de crème cicatrisante pendant qu'il tressaillait. Elle referma ensuite les bandages et change sa perfusion. Elle lui dit qu'il devrait pouvoir aller chez Ash dès la semaine prochaine pour commencer les séances puisque ses cuisses devraient alors être guéries.

Dean acquiesça. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Castiel, peu de choses provoquaient encore en lui une réaction qui dépassait le hochement de tête. Il avait l'impression qu'un peu de lui était parti avec le tatoueur. Mais le militaire ne regrettait pas ce qu'il a fait. Il refusait que le brun mette tout son argent dans l'aménagement d'un appartement et fasse faillite par manque de moyens. Il méritait mieux qu'un militaire handicapé.

Lorsque le mardi arriva, débutant ainsi la deuxième semaine de présence à l'hôpital pour Dean, le manque de Castiel ne s'était pas éteint une seule seconde. La seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir était le sentiment que s'il remarchait, alors peut-être, peut-être que tout s'arrangerait.

* * *

Le jeudi était le jour de rendez-vous hebdomadaire de Crowley et de son meilleur ami. À moins d'un empêchement de première urgence – comme celui de la semaine précédente où les blessés de l'embuscade arrivaient encore – ils se retrouvaient à la cafétéria pour manger ensemble et discuter de tout et de rien.

Ils n'avaient pas grand chose en commun. L'un était un chirurgien de génie qui méritait largement sa place dans l'hôpital, l'autre un psychologue reconnu comme une pointure par ses pairs et qui avait demandé sa mutation dans l'hôpital militaire parce qu'il pensait que les soldats qui revenaient de la guerre étaient les personnes les plus atteintes qui soient.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Crowley marchait dans un couloir de l'hôpital, les bras chargés d'un dossier médical conséquent et avait percuté l'autre homme qui avait renversé son café sur lui. La Troisième Guerre Mondiale avait faillit partir de là. Heureusement, Crowley avait offert de racheter le café si celui qui deviendrait son meilleur ami lui trouvait une copie du dossier.

C'est ainsi qu'était née l'amitié indéfectible qui liait désormais Aleisteir Crowley et Gabriel Vjera. Même s'ils ne se voyaient pas aussi souvent qu'ils le souhaitaient, ces déjeuners du jeudi étaient leur moment préféré de la semaine. Ils partageaient ce temps entre se raconter leur semaine, casser du sucre sur les dos des autres médecins et parler de leurs derniers patients.

Voilà pourquoi, ce midi-là, Sam Winchester était posé sur la table, entre deux bouchées de taboulé et de lasagnes – oui, ils partageaient leurs repas. Oui, ça faisait très gays. Ils s'en foutaient totalement, d'ailleurs.

Le patient que Crowley avait eut tant de mal à sauver posait quelques problèmes à l'hôpital. Il avait récemment commencé à porter sa prothèse et on l'avait amené en rééducation, mais il ne faisait aucun effort particulier pour que son état s'améliore. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas déprimé ou découragé comme certains soldats. Son sourire placide et son calme olympien en faisaient une énigme pour les kinés comme pour les infirmières.

Récemment, on avait donné son dossier à Gabriel, chargé de l'étudier pour décider de quoi faire de ce gradé. Le psychologue était largement partagé sur ce qui pouvait toucher son nouveau patient et il faisait part de ses doutes scientifiques de praticien qualifié à Crowley.

– Ce type est un cas.

– Moui, on a remarqué ça, Viagra.

– Commence pas Croco, on va avoir des problèmes. Je suis sérieux, là.

– Et moi donc. Cette tête de pioche ne veut rien dire aux infirmières et Moore est complètement désœuvrée.

– Pour changer, tiens.

– N'est-ce pas. Il n'empêche que ça va faire tâche sur le dossier de tout le monde si on ne fait rien pour ce type.

– À qui le dis-tu. Je pense que je vais accepter l'affaire.

– On est pas dans NCIS.

– Chut. Je suis totalement DiNozzo.

– Mais bien sûr. Et moi je suis Gibbs.

– Non, toi tu es Abby.

– Tu vas te retrouver avec du taboulé dans le nez.

– Je vais prendre une retraire anticipée pour éviter ça.

– Attend, je vais te chercher les papiers.

– Mon patient d'abord.

– Tu oses me tromper ?

– Tu sais que je te serais toujours fidèle.

– Bien sûr, susucre.

– ...

– ...

– On est tombé bien bas.

– Tout à fait.

– C'est bientôt la fin de la pause.

– Alléluia.

Oui, ils étaient meilleurs amis. Mais il y avait quand même des limites. Et là, elles étaient atteintes. Il était grand temps de faire marche arrière et dans le cas de Crowley, de s'occuper de ses patients, et pour Gabriel de retourner à Sam Winchester. On peut dire que la journée promettait, vraiment. Alors que le psychologue terminait sa part de lasagne, Crowley quitta la table pour retourner à sa prochaine opération.

Gabriel se retrouva alors seul dans la cafétéria, sa fourchette dans la bouche et le dossier du Major Winchester à la main, feuilletant attentivement les informations que rassemblaient les quelques pages sous ses yeux. La partie des personnes à prévenir en cas d'urgence était vide mais il y a quelques chose d'étrange dans ce dossier qui chiffonnait Gabriel.

La réalisation sembla soudain briller comme un néon devant son nez. Bien sûr. Capitaine, Major, qu'importe le grade. Il y avait deux Winchester dans l'hôpital et l'un des deux était déjà son patient. Quant à l'autre, il n'allait pas tarder à le devenir s'il continuait à s'obstiner à emmerder son monde. La question était : pourquoi leur parenté n'était indiquée nulle part ? Gabriel fronça les sourcils et avala sa dernière bouchée, emportant avec lui le dossier jusqu'à son bureau.

Le rendez-vous qui allait suivre concernait aussi ce fameux bataillon, revenu d'Afghanistan deux semaines plus tôt. Cette fois, c'était une jeune femme, le Lieutenant Harvelle. Elle s'était prit un jet d'un gaz dérivé du sarin en plein visage, issu d'une bombe qu'elle était en train de désamorcer, le faisant fondre littéralement. Des heures de chirurgie plastique avaient rendu à la militaire une apparence humaine, mais pas sa vue et elle avait partiellement perdue l'ouïe. Autant dire qu'elle n'était pas dans un bon état.

Cette embuscade avait fait plus de dégâts que toutes les attaques de l'année réunies. Gabriel ne comprenait pas comment autant de personnel avait pu être déployé sur une si petite zone, causant autant de blessés et de morts. Il ne se plaignait pas de sa charge de travail, il aimait son métier. Mais à la fin de la journée, il ne savait plus si c'était ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues ou celles des soldats qu'il avait soulagés.

Et devant ses yeux, le dossier de Sam Winchester le narguait.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Pour ceux qui se posaient la question, cette histoire est terminée, donc j'ai tous les chapitres d'avance. Je ne poste pas souvent parce que 1) je veux faire durer le plaisir 2) c'est peut-être ma dernière histoire longue 3) j'essaye de finir les autres et ça me prend du temps 4) je fais le tri dans mon ordi pour ressortir tout ce que j'ai pu écrire.

J'espère que vous continuerez à aimer cette fanfiction.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	3. I can't use it anymore

La musique de ce chapitre est **_War_** de Poets of the Fall. Merci à tous les reviewers, je vous aime.

* * *

Megara Masters n'était pas du genre à s'énerver. Elle préférait le sarcasme ou l'ignorance. Mais il y avait certaines fois où vraiment, les gens dépassaient les bornes. La jeune femme n'avait pas non plus pour habitude de considérer Dean Winchester comme un « gens », préférant largement le titre du « mec sympa qui se tape mon frère », mais les derniers événements tendaient à prouver que « cet enflure de connard » était un meilleur qualificatif.

Il était aisé de croire que son changement de comportement avait à voir avec la famille Novak. Leur mère était une femme charmante, certes, mais avec une fameuse propension à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. La fibre religieuse inculquée par ses ancêtres n'ayant visiblement pas totalement quitté son corps, Rachel ne s'était jamais résignée à avorter d'aucun de ses enfants, laissant la fratrie Novak à neuf rejetons tous moins aimés les uns que les autres.

Castiel, du haut de ses vingt-sept ans, était le plus vieux d'entre eux. Venaient ensuite Meg, puis Gadreel, Raphael, Ananchael (que tout le monde appelait Anna) et Hael, les jumelles, Luciel (quant à lui surnommé Lucifer), Samandriel, Tressa et le benjamin, Michael. Oui, leur mère en avait après eux, c'est ce qu'ils se disaient à chaque fois qu'on leur demandait comment ils s'appelaient.

La famille, donc, n'était pas la plus banale qui soit. L'éducation spartiate donnée par leur mère lorsqu'elle ne trompait par leur père à droite et à gauche pendant qu'il embrassait sa bouteille n'avait pas porté de fruits juteux. Castiel était devenu tatoueur si-tôt sortit de l'école d'art. Meg continuait son propre cursus d'art, payant ses études en travaillant comme videuse pour _Blue Heaven, _une boîte de nuit de Los Angeles.

La jeune femme s'était mariée deux ans plus tôt avec le patron de la boîte en question, Balthazar Masters, l'homme le plus taré et le plus adorable qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré. Même Castiel l'appréciait tout particulièrement et tendait à le considérer comme son meilleur ami.

Quant aux autres Novak, même si Michael n'avait que dix ans, ils s'étaient tous à leur manière rebellés contre l'autorité parentale et dès que l'un d'entre eux atteignait l'âge légal de l'émancipation, les plus âgés lui trouvaient travail et appartement. Pour le moment, seuls Samandriel, Tressa et Michael vivaient encore dans la maison familiale.

Il y avait donc de quoi penser que les Novak étaient tous un peu cassés dans leur tête, pour dire ça proprement. Le métier actuel de Meg n'assurait pas non plus un calme olympien et lorsqu'elle retourna à son appartement quelques jours plus tôt pour trouver son aîné roulé en boule dans son lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, elle avait peut-être très éventuellement perdu son calme.

Juste un peu, vraiment.

Pour le moment, Castiel lui avait fait promettre de ne pas aller voir Dean et Balthazar avait tendance à soutenir ce point en disant qu'elle ne réussirait qu'à rendre les choses pires. Meg aimait son mari, qu'on soit bien d'accord. Mais ça lui ferait plaisir si parfois, il se rappelait qu'il l'avait épousée, elle, et pas Castiel. Parce qu'il prenait toujours sa défense. Mais la promesse était faite. Elle avait simplement croisé les doigts derrière son dos en la disant.

Pour le moment, Meg restait avec son frère. Mais lorsque Castiel irait mieux et retournerait travailler avec Gadreel au salon de tatouage, elle ferait un petit voyage à San Diego à la caserne de Winchester. Et si elle lui mettait la main dessus...

– Megara chérie ? l'interrompit dans ses pensées une voix narquoise.

– Balthazar d'amour ? répliqua-t-elle.

– D'accord, pardon, sourit son mari en surgissant derrière elle pour entourer sa taille de ses bras.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Ton adorable grand frère m'a fait savoir avec délicatesse et tact qu'il souhaite te parler.

– Il t'a jeté un coussin à la face en grognant mon nom, c'est ça ?

– Tu le connais décidément trop bien.

– C'est mon frère, très cher mari.

– Très bien, je m'incline, va le voir.

Meg laissa un sourire s'étaler sur son visage alors qu'elle embrassait rapidement Balthazar et quittait leur cuisine pour retrouver la chambre d'ami où son frère avait élu domicile. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et une odeur de renfermé prit la jeune femme à la gorge. Son regard se posa sur le cadavre gémissant de son frère, enroulé dans quelques dizaines de couvertures, en train de faire une merveilleuse parodie de la Princesse au Petit Pois.

Avec toute la grâce d'un cachalot échoué, elle se jeta sur Castiel qui lâcha un grognement alors que tout l'air quittait ses poumons. Crachant quelques jurons, le jeune homme se retourna et fit face à sa sœur cadette de ses yeux rougis par les larmes qu'il avait versées ces derniers jours.

Meg le fixait sans dire un mot, un air doux sur le visage. Immédiatement, le froncement de sourcil de Castiel s'effaça et il ferma les yeux avant de se laisser tomber dans les bras de la brune.

L'étudiante le serra fort contre elle, fredonnant un air abstrait qui semblait l'apaiser. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que Meg ne se recule et prenne le visage de son frère dans ses mains.

– Il faut que tu te reprennes, Cassidy. Gadreel est seul au salon, vous avez de plus en plus de demandes ces derniers temps et il ne peut pas tout gérer tout seul. Que Dean-o aille se faire foutre, tu es très bien sans lui.

– Justement, Meg, non. Ce type, c'est- c'était mon univers, d'accord ? souffla-t-il, la voix brisée.

– On dirait un remake de Blanche-Neige ! Allez Caliméro, arrête les larmes de crocodile ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Où est passé le Castiel qui a menacé l'abruti qui te sert d'ex de venir lui botter le cul ?

– Si tu es là pour m'engueuler, je vais me passer de ton avis, grogna le brun.

– Non, Castiel. Non ! Tu es notre aîné, un Novak ! Tu as tout pour réussir et des gens qui comptent sur toi ! Tu pourras pleurer ton imbécile quand ta vie sera parfaite. En attendant, tu vas bouger ton cul et la rendre idéale, cette vie, okay ?

– Il me manque...

– Je sais ! À moi aussi, je l'aimais bien ton gus. Mais voilà, il n'est plus là et tu vaux bien mieux que lui. Alors merde, relève-toi. Et marche, sourit-elle.

– T'es con, rit Castiel.

– Et toi donc.

Finalement, la jeune femme quitta le lit et son frère la suivit, ébouriffant d'un geste hésitant ses cheveux déjà dans un chaos déplorable. Meg laissa un sourire illuminer son visage alors qu'elle prenait la main du brun pour le sortir de la chambre et le ramener jusqu'au salon où Balthazar les attendait avec des bols de chocolat chaud et de la liqueur de prune. Qui avait dit qu'on ne savait pas faire la fête pour réparer les cœurs brisés chez les Masters-Novak ?

* * *

Les progrès de Dean étaient fulgurants. Alors que ses jambes guérissaient encore de leurs multiples blessures, le condamnant à se déplacer en fauteuil sans pouvoir commencer la réelle rééducation, les massages et étirements que lui faisait Ash faisaient des merveilles sur sa santé. Le major Braeden n'avait aucune doute sur le fait qu'il retrouverait bientôt la totalité de sa capacité musculaire. Quant à marcher, elle avait bon espoir.

Ces bonnes nouvelles ne cessaient plus de réjouir Dean qui semblait rayonner un peu plus chaque jour. Il avait repoussé l'affaire Castiel dans un coin de son esprit, décidé à ne se pencher dessus que le jour où sa santé lui permettrait d'offrir un avenir acceptable à celui qu'il était prêt à appeler l'amour de sa vie si jamais quelqu'un lui posait la question. Ce que bien sûr, personne ne faisait, leur histoire étan- ayant été un secret aux yeux de tous.

Les jours se changèrent en semaines et bientôt, Dean se retrouva à entamer son troisième mois de rétablissement à l'hôpital de San Diego. Récemment, on lui avait autorisé les sorties et une interne l'accompagnait dès que la douleur le lui permettait, poussant son fauteuil jusqu'à la jetée qui jouxtait l'hôpital et offrait aux patients un accès magnifique à la vue sur la mer.

Dean n'était pas un fan de l'eau, et encore moins de l'eau salée. Mais après tout ce temps passé dans l'environnement confiné et aseptisé de l'établissement, il accueillait avec plaisir les moments où ses blessures lui laissaient assez de paix pour lui permettre de s'évader un peu. Et puis l'interne, Charlie, était vraiment une fille adorable avec qui il se réjouissait de passer quelques heures.

Quelques jours après que cette permission de sortie lui ait été accordée, le militaire se retrouva à un énième rendez-vous avec Ash. Ses jambes avaient désormais leur pleine fonction musculaire, mais il restait encore tout le travail visant à faire en sorte qu'il puisse s'en resservir un jour. Sans oublier, bien sûr, d'entretenir ses muscles pour ne pas les atrophier.

Alors que le kinésithérapeute plaisantait à propos d'un énième cas du Docteur Vjera, le psychologue de Dean, qui refusait apparemment de prendre ses traitements et de faire des efforts pour recouvrer la santé après une amputation, une nouvelle venue fit son apparition dans la salle. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur les militaires présents, stoppant même Ash dans son bavardage incessant.

Une infirmière que Dean ne connaissait pas aidait une jeune femme blonde à avancer dans la salle. Les muscles qui saillaient sous sa tenue d'hôpital ne laissaient aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle était une militaire de terrain. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui attirait l'attention de la vingtaine de personnes se trouvant ce jour-là en salle de rééducation.

Ses longs cheveux blonds avaient été relevés sur sa tête en un chignon haut et ses tempes avaient été rasées, sûrement pour avoir un meilleur accès à son visage lorsque les chirurgiens s'étaient occupés d'elle. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle était passée sur la table.

Tout son visage était couvert d'une peau rosée et difforme, trop lisse à certains endroits alors qu'à d'autres elle semblait manquer. Ce type de blessure n'était pas inconnu des militaires, beaucoup en recevaient. Mais rares étaient les personnes à se faire ainsi défigurer par des brûlures.

Alors que le silence se faisait plus pesant encore, Ash lâcha la cheville de Dean qu'il massait à ce moment-là et se dirigea vers les deux arrivantes. Immédiatement, les bavardages reprirent et un doux brouhaha envahit la salle, détournant l'attention des soldats. Dean salua mentalement le geste du kiné qui avait sauvé la jeune militaire des regards curieux.

Prenant son mal en patience, il regarda Ash remplacer l'infirmière aux côtés de la blessée et la conduire jusqu'à un siège près de là où il s'occupait de Dean. Murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille de la blonde qui acquiesça, il reporta alors son attention sur le Winchester et recommença son travail. Dean ne resta pas plus de dix minutes supplémentaires entre ses mains avant d'être renvoyé dans sa chambre pour se reposer.

Alors qu'il quittait la salle, il vit Ash s'asseoir près de la militaire blessée et commencer à lui parler doucement, réussissant même à la faire sourire légèrement après quelques secondes à peine de conversation.

Revenant dans sa chambre, il roula son fauteuil jusqu'au côté de son lit dans lequel il s'assit après s'être soulevé à la force de ses bras. Pressant le bouton près de sa tête, le jeune homme s'allongea en laissant échapper un soupir soulagé. La tension quitta son corps et il put enfin se reposer. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entre le major Braeden – Lisa, bon sang – qui venait voir si tout se passait bien.

* * *

Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! Les nouveaux personnages arrivent et font doucement leur place dans l'histoire, j'espère que vous aimez bien la famille Novak ! Dean fait la connaissance lointaine de Jo et Ash est awesome, comme d'habitude. (oui, vous pouvez constater que cette histoire c'est un mashup de tous mes personnages préférés de la série qui sont morts. En gros. A part Dean, Sam et Crowley quoi :'))

N'oubliez pas d'aller voter sur mon profil, hein. Ah, en plus j'ai ajouté mon top 30 des meilleures chansons de tous les temps (mes préférées en gros), si ça vous intéresse d'écouter de la bonne musique /PAN/

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	4. Put my guns in the ground

Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, j'ai une sale grippe depuis lundi et je me traîne comme un chien galeux du Népal de mon lit à mon ordi depuis. Mais je les ai toutes lues et je vous remercie de votre soutient. Keur sur vous.

Je vous propose d'écouter la chanson _Roule-moi_ de Lynda Lemay pour ce chapitre, ou au moins d'en lire les paroles. Je m'en suis largement inspiré.

* * *

À quelques chambres de là, Sam continuait de poser problème au personnel médical. Non content de ne pas vouloir suivre sa rééducation, il refusait désormais régulièrement de s'alimenter, voire même de prendre ses antidouleurs, arguant que de toute façon, ça ne changerait rien, et qu'il n'avait qu'à attendre.

Jessica Moore, le médecin en charge de son dossier, avait fini par comprendre ce qui se passait. Cela lui avait prit des mois de conversations, d'écoute aux portes et de décryptage. Elle avait même passé des nuits dans la chambre du Winchester à son insu pour l'écouter dans son sommeil. C'était d'ailleurs là qu'elle en apprenait le plus sur ce que pensait le jeune homme.

Sam Winchester était convaincu d'être dans le coma et que rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui n'était réel. Il avait commencé à voir le Docteur Vjera, mais refusait tout bonnement de lui adresser la parole. Jessica et Gabriel entretenaient des relations cordiales et il lui avait fait part du manque de coopération du jeune Winchester.

Tous deux avaient donc commencé à préparer un programme qui visait à faire prendre conscience à Sam de la réalité qui l'entourait et de le convaincre d'enfin prendre soin de lui. Mais ils allaient devoir faire ça avec précaution. S'ils jouaient mal leur coup, le brun ne s'en relèverait peut-être jamais.

La première étape avait été d'essayer de le divertir, de lui faire oublier sa jambe amputée et même sa présence dans l'hôpital. Jessica passait du temps à discuter avec lui et demandait à toutes les infirmières qui s'occupaient de lui d'en faire de même pour l'amener à se confier et à prendre la mesure du monde qui l'entourait. Finalement, lorsque Sam put tenir une conversation de dix minutes sans avoir de réaction étrange ou sans se refermer comme une huître, les deux médecins décidèrent de passer à l'étape suivante.

Ils ne savaient pas exactement quelle erreur de paperasserie avait oublié de signaler le patient du Major Braeden, Dean Winchester et Sam comme frères dans leur dossier, mais ils allaient prendre avantage de la présence de l'aîné pour faire réagir le cadet. De l'avantage d'être un petit personnel qui se connaît jusque par le troisième prénom. Rien ne restait jamais vraiment secret dans leurs couloirs.

Ainsi, un jeudi matin, alors que cela faisait presque quatre mois que la mission en Afghanistan avait été un échec, Gabriel conseilla à Dean d'aller en salle de repos discuter un peu avec les autres pensionnaires.

Après quelques semaines à la voir défiler, le militaire avait finalement adressé la parole à la jeune fille défigurée de la salle de rééducation. Le Lieutenant Jo Harvelle était sans aucun doutes la personne la plus forte que Dean n'ait jamais rencontré et il admirait beaucoup la façon avec laquelle elle traitait son nouvel handicap et le visage qui était désormais le sien.

Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien et Dean savait pouvoir trouver la jeune femme à la salle de repos, comme elle y passait du temps. Aussi n'eut-il aucun mal à accepter le conseil de Gabriel et quelques heures plus tard, il se retrouva dans le salon avec les quelques autres patients. Au même moment, Jessica arrivait à convaincre Sam de sortir enfin de sa chambre et de profiter un peu de la salle de repos.

Le jeune homme, s'il avait refusé de faire de la rééducation, avait quand même dû apprendre à se servir de sa prothèse pour se déplacer dans sa chambre et dans les couloirs afin de se rendre à ses différents examens. Il n'eut pas besoin de prendre appui sur la blonde pour réussir à tracer son chemin jusqu'au foyer.

Dean avait déjà arrêté son fauteuil près de Jo depuis quelques minutes et si son regard d'un blanc laiteux était fixé un peu à droite de sa tête, la jeune femme regardait tout de même dans sa direction. Le militaire, pris dans la conversation, ne remarqua pas Sam entrer dans la salle. Il entendit une voix féminine lui dire de se mêler aux autres et un grognement rauque lui répondre.

Curieux de voir la nouvelle personne, mais aussi parce que Jo lui avait demandé de lui décrire le nouvel arrivant, Dean leva la tête pour détailler le grand homme qui venait d'entrer. Il n'eut pas conscience d'avoir arrêté de respirer avant de se mettre à tousser et que ses yeux le piquent brusquement. Sa toux n'échappa pas à Jo qui fronça les sourcils.

– Dean ? Tout va bien ?

La voix claire de la jeune femme ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de Sam. Son visage pâlit et prit une intéressante couleur grise alors qu'il reconnaissait les traits durs de son aîné. Dean n'avait pas cessé une seule seconde de le regarder et des larmes à peine contenues brillaient dans son regard.

– Toi.., grogna Sam alors que son visage se crispait en une grimace de dégoût.

– Sammy !

– Tu as depuis longtemps perdu le droit de m'appeler comme ça, Winchester, cracha Sam.

Dans son dos, l'infirmière Moore lança un regard paniqué au Docteur Vjera qui regardait la scène depuis le couloir. Ce n'était définitivement pas prévu.

–Je suis tellement désolé, Sam... Bon sang, je ne pensais pas que je te reverrais un jour !

–Crois-moi, je m'en serais bien passé !

Et sur ces mots, le militaire tourna les talons et sortit aussi rapidement que sa prothèse le lui permettait de la salle. Jessica hésita un instant, son regard allant du visage ravagé et pâle de Dean à la grande silhouette de Sam qui boitait au bout du couloir. Finalement, le Docteur Vjera acquiesça dans sa direction avant de partir à la poursuite du Major. La jeune femme s'approcha donc de l'aîné qui paraissait à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes.

À ses côtés, la jeune Lieutenant défigurée tentait d'obtenir des réponses, visiblement inquiète pour son nouvel ami qui ne lui répondait plus après les éclats de voix qui avaient précédé. Jessica lui lança un regard compatissant avant de se donner une claque mentale. Bien sûr que le Lieutenant Harvelle ne pouvait pas la voir.

Elle lui tapota l'épaule en lui chuchotant qu'elle s'occupait de Dean. La blonde hocha la tête et se renfonça dans son siège, bien plus tendue qu'auparavant. Malgré la jeunesse de leur amitié, il en fallait peu à de jeunes gens traumatisés pour nouer des liens très serrés et elle s'inquiétait pour le soldat.

L'infirmière Moore se plaça derrière le fauteuil de Dean et le poussa doucement pour le sortir du séjour. Les chuchotements allaient bon train sur leur passage mais il ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, tandis que Jessica lançait des regards noirs aux curieux un peu trop insistants. Le trajet paru interminable à la jeune femme et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle vit la porte de la chambre arriver.

Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir, Jessica entendit une voix grave l'appeler. Elle se retourna, son regard survolant avec inquiétude le Capitaine, toujours amorphe dans son fauteuil. C'était le psychologue qui revenait, la mine déconfite. Pourtant, une étincelle dans ses yeux laissait à penser qu'il était bien déterminé à régler le problème.

Elle-même ne comprenait déjà pas comment personne n'avait fait la relation plus tôt entre les deux frères – nouvelle baffe mentale – mais visiblement, ils avaient bien fait leur travail pour laisser croire qu'ils n'avaient aucune famille.

– Laissez-le moi, Moore. Allez plutôt me retrouver Winchester. Il s'est tiré si vite que je n'ai même pas pu voir par où il est parti. Vous le connaissez mieux que moi, vous trouverez bien où il a été se fourrer.

– À vos ordres.

Elle salua et lâcha les poignées du fauteuil de Dean avant de se mettre à trottiner dans le couloir. Évidemment. Sur qui retombaient les tâches ingrates, hum ? Vraiment, elle allait se plaindre à la direction.

… Bon, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait si sa direction n'était pas le Gouvernement américain. Joie. Et elle était où son augmentation ? Engagez-vous qu'ils disaient. Engagez-vous.

* * *

Alors qu'on s'affolait dans l'hôpital pour arranger les choses entre les frères Winchester, une voiture s'arrêtait à la base militaire de Los Angeles. Un soldat vint accoster ses passagers et demanda leurs papiers et la raison de leur visite. Après avoir acquiescé, il les laissa entrer, arborant des badges « visiteurs ».

Ce fut un caporal qui les récupéra sur le chemin pour les emmener dans un petit bureau au fond de la Cour d'armes. L'homme les écouta patiemment avant de leur répondre, vaguement intrigué. Ils le remercièrent et partirent rapidement de la base, la tête bourdonnant des informations qu'ils avaient obtenues. Il y avait un paquet de choses qui clochaient dans l'histoire que Dean avait servi à Castiel, dès le départ. Et si ce dernier n'avait pas été trop aveuglé par le chagrin et la colère pour les remarquer, ce n'était par le cas de Balthazar et de Gadreel.

Ayant voulu éviter une mort douloureuse au Winchester si Meg avait appris la vérité, ils avaient décidé de faire leur propre enquête. Et ils n'étaient qu'à quatre heures de route d'arracher la véritable version de l'histoire du crâne épais du soldat qui leur servait de pseudo beau-frère.

* * *

Merci encore d'être là chapitre après chapitre, ça me fait très plaisir et me donne de la motivation pour écrire la suite de cette histoire. Parce que oui, finalement, il y aura une partie de plus que ce qui était prévu. J'ai retouché les chapitres d'ici là et je m'atèle à la rédaction de la dernière partie en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Il reste donc deux chapitres après celui-ci !

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako**_


	5. I can't shoot them anymore

Je suis une horrible personne. Je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews et je m'en excuse. J'ai juste eu une semaine pourrie. Mais voilà une partie un peu plus longue et l'annonce que cette histoire va se rallonger, puisque l'écriture de fin que je vous avais annoncée a nécessité que je découpe à nouveau les parties. Donc vous en aurez plus. Voilà.

* * *

– Mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez pas...

– Laissez-moi passer !

– Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de visiter le patient.

– Et est-ce que j'vous en pose des questions, moi, hein ? Non ! Alors lâchez-moi la grappe et retournez jouer la potiche derrière votre bureau !

– Je vais appeler la sécurité !

– Je vous en prie ! Mais par pitié, foutez-moi la paix !

La jeune femme donna un coup de coude vicieux dans les côtes de la pauvre infirmière qui essayait de l'empêcher de se diriger vers la section des grands blessés. La femme en blouse blanche toussa violemment et lâcha le bras de l'intruse qui se dégagea rapidement avant de se hâter vers son but.

Ses longs cheveux battaient ses épaules au rythme de ses pas rageurs alors qu'elle atteignait enfin les premières chambres. Elle commença à ouvrir furieusement porte après porte, les refermant rapidement après avoir constaté que la personne qu'elle cherchait ne se trouvait pas à l'intérieur.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait en grand une énième porte, elle tomba nez à nez (ou plutôt nez à torse) avec le soldat qu'elle cherchait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de colère et elle retroussa les lèvres en un rictus rageur. Elle planta un doigt hargneux contre le torse du militaire et commença à l'invectiver, ponctuant chaque mot d'une tape du bout du doigt qui faisaient reculer le pauvre agressé.

– Samuel Robert Winchester, tu es l'idiot le plus _abruti_ de toute l'histoire des débiles DÉGÉNÉRÉS ! Tu pars en disant au revoir avec une pizza quatre fromages _qui n'en avait que trois_, tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles pendant DES MOIS et quand tu reviens, tu ne passes même pas un coup de fil ? JE TE HAIS !

– Je...

– NON ! La ferme ! C'est moi qui parle, espèce d'empaffé égoïste et stupide, troufion sorti du trou du cul du monde ! Les amis, c'est fait pour être appelé quand ça ne va pas ! D'ailleurs quand ça va, ON APPELLE QUAND MÊME ! Et quand on est blessé en putain d'Afghanistan, on appelle d'autant plus qu'on évite à ses amis de croire qu'on est _mort _!

– C-

– _Tu te tais_, misérable larve nombriliste et traître ! Ta base ne voulait même pas me dire comment tu allais ; pour tout ce que j'en savais, tu étais encore le pif dans le sable ! Alors maintenant, tu arrêtes les conneries ! Tu vas venir avec moi et tu vas _démissionner _! Je me fous de savoir que tu m'appelleras la prochaine fois, il n'y aura PAS de prochaine fois ! Tu vas arrêter ce job de malade mental et devenir FLEURISTE, merde ! Je-

La jeune femme dut s'arrêter de parler. Écrasée contre le torse musclé de son ami, les poumons vidés de tous leur air par la pression, elle écarquilla les yeux. Une humidité traîtresse apparaissait dans son cou et les tremblements du grand dadais ne laissaient aucune trace pour le doute. Elle soupira doucement et ferma les yeux, refermant ses bras autour de Sam.

Il la serra plus fort contre lui et plongea son nez dans les longs cheveux roux, tentant avec peine de calmer ses sanglots hystériques. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il pleurait, c'était plus fort que lui. La pression de ses problèmes retombait ; entre sa jambe, Dean, toute cette merde qui lui était tombée dessus récemment.

Charlie caressa doucement le large dos de Sam, attendant qu'il s'apaise et trouve le courage de se détacher d'elle. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps et bientôt il la tenait à bout de bras, la regardant de ses grands yeux verts trop rouges mais désormais secs de larmes. Elle lui sourit largement, plissant les ridules rieurs au coin de ses yeux. Il lui rendit son sourire, au moins aussi lumineux, certainement aussi heureux.

– Tu m'as manqué Charlie. Vraiment.

– Je sais que je t'ai manqué, grande bique. Tu m'as manqué aussi. Viens, on va s'asseoir, je t'ai apporté des trucs.

Le soldat acquiesça et tous deux prirent place sur le lit, leurs jambes battant dans le vide et les épaules collées. Le regard de Charlie se posa sur la prothèse de son ami et elle pâlit dangereusement. Sam le remarqua et baissa les yeux, se mordant la lèvre.

Depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme, pas une fois il n'avait pensé que tout ça n'était pas arrivé et qu'elle aussi faisait partie de son coma. Les larmes de tout à l'heure avaient peut-être une autre signification finalement. Et de toute façon, aucun coma ne pouvait simuler la haine qui le liait à Dean et l'amitié qui le rattachait à Charlie.

Il ne pouvait pas faire face aux conséquences de sa prise de conscience tout de suite. Sinon il risquait de s'effondrer et il était hors de question que ça arrive en compagnie de son amie. Il repoussa dans un coin de son esprit ces pensées négatives et se concentra sur Charlie qui semblait à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Sa jambe.

– S-Sam ! SAM !

– Calme-toi, pitié, ne crie pas, grimaça-t-il. Je ne suis pas convaincu qu'ils t'aient laissé passer, alors essayons d'éviter qu'ils te retrouvent trop vite, d'accord ?

– Mais tu... tu... ta... et puis...

– Je sais Charlie. Je ne le vis pas exactement bien non plus.

– ESPÈCE DE TRINGLE À RIDEAUX ! Tu vois pourquoi je voulais que tu m'appelles ? Hein ? Comment je suis supposée être là pour toi si je ne suis jamais au courant de rien ? Tu es le cas désespéré le plus désespérant que je n'ai jamais eu le désespoir de rencontre !

– Je t'aime aussi, tu sais.

– Abruti. Urgh, tu vas me tuer un jour. Il est hors de question que tu t'approches d'un grain de sable à nouveau. Tu vas venir bosser chez Google avec moi. Non, mieux. Tu vas aller bosser chez Yahoo, comme ça tu t'occuperas de tumblr. Ça ne sera que bénéfique pour tout le monde.

– Charlie...

– Ta bouche. Regarde plutôt ce que je t'ai amené.

Elle jeta son sac à bandoulière sur les genoux de Sam qui le fixa un moment, interdit. Puis il l'ouvrit doucement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il reconnaissait doucement le contenu. Il sortit avec des mains tremblantes la Gameboy Color qui était dedans, la carte de Pokémon déjà insérée.

Puis il tomba sur la boîte d'After Eight, le piège à rêve que lui avait fait Charlie en première année de fac et son vieil exemplaire du H2G2, si usé par les lectures infinies que les lettres étaient effacées là où les doigts tournaient les pages. Sam leva des yeux à nouveau humide vers son amie qui lui souriait avec malice. Il laissa tout retomber dans le sac pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer si fort qu'elle aurait juré avoir entendu ses vertèbres craquer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par se débattre en lui grognant de ramollir un peu sur les câlins d'ours de Neandertal, parce qu'à ce rythme-là elle ne finirait pas vieille. Il rit et la relâcha, sortant la boîte d'After Eight du sac pour en offrir un à son amie qui le prit avec plaisir. Ils se figèrent soudainement en entendant des pas lourds dans le couloir.

Pouffant comme deux collégiens, ils se levèrent du lit. Sam cacha rapidement le sac dans sa table de chevet et ouvrit la porte coulissante de l'armoire murale pour y pousser Charlie qui glapit en protestation. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit au moment où il refermait celle de l'armoire et une armée d'infirmières et de soldats entrèrent, précédés du Docteur Vjera et de Jessica, un air paniqué sur le visage.

Sam leur adressa un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant mais qui cachait mal son hilarité et Gabriel fronça les yeux, suspicieux. Il capta le rapide regard du premier vers l'armoire et un sourire se plaqua sur son visage.

– Je vois que tout va bien, Major. Vous nous avez fait peur tout à l'heure ! Les réunions familiales ne se sont pas passées comme nous l'espérions.

Sam se rembrunit et toute son attitude changea. Il se tendit et se redressa en serrant la mâchoire et croisa les bras.

– Je n'ai aucune famille, Docteur. Il n'y a pas de retrouvailles à discuter, rien de plus que de mauvais souvenirs de vagues connaissances.

– Ah bon ? Pourquoi ne me laisseriez-vous pas le soin d'en décider, hum ? Venez dans deux heures dans mon bureau. Prenez le temps de ranger vos affaires dans l'armoire avant. On pourra discuter.

Il fit un geste de la main et toute le monde quitta la chambre de Sam, le laissant seul avec les sourcils froncés et des questions plein la tête. Pourquoi l'homme l'avait-il protégé, avait protégé Charlie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire à propos de Dean ?

* * *

Dean, quant à lui, avait son propre lot de problèmes. Depuis que Sam était parti en trombe et que Moore l'avait ramené dans sa chambre, sa tête bourdonnait de questionnements sans réponses et d'images de son enfance et de son adolescence. Ces souvenirs n'étaient pas de ceux que l'ont pouvait oublier, peu importe combien il serait prêt à payer pour ça – et il fallait le croire quand il disait qu'il plaçait la barre haut.

Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, le couinement répétitif de son fauteuil créant le rythme de ses pensées qui tourbillonnaient. Il était perdu, il avait mal et par dessus tout Castiel lui manquait.

Le tatoueur aurait immédiatement su quoi faire dans cette situation. Il aurait prit soin de Dean, l'aurait choyé de toute la force de son adoration jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie jusqu'au dernier de ses problèmes. Et lui, dans toute sa splendeur, l'avait envoyé balader de manière cruelle.

Non pas qu'il ne regrette sa décision ; en tous cas, pas comme on pourrait le croire. Bien sûr, évidemment qu'il regrettait de ne plus être avec Castiel – qui ne le serait pas après une relation aussi parfaite que celle qui avait été la leur – mais si c'était à refaire, il n'hésiterait pas.

Qu'on ne vienne pas lui parler d'égoïsme maintenant, parce qu'il mettait tous ses rêves de bonheur derrière lui pour offrir un avenir serein à l'homme de sa vie.

Et maintenant, au plus fort de la tempête chaotique de son existence, alors que les horreurs de son passé lui revenaient en pleine figure, Dean se rendait compte d'à quel point il avait été dépendant de Castiel jusqu'à là. Ce fut sur cette pensée que toute la tension accumulée depuis ses retrouvailles catastrophiques avec Sam se brisa en une fraction de seconde.

Il se mit à trembler et des sanglots dénués de larmes secouèrent son corps à demi infirme. Tous ses muscles se crispèrent alors que l'air venait à manquer dans ses poumons. Sam. Leur père. Sam. Les disputes. Sam. La disparition. Sam. Castiel. L'armée. Les morts. Castiel. La Mort. Castiel.

Un grondement sourd sembla envahir l'espace alors que la tête lui tournait de plus en plus. Il ne put que voir la porte s'ouvrir sur le visage fermé de Balthazar et l'expression furieuse de Gadreel avant que tout ne devienne noir.

* * *

Je n'étais vraiment pas sûre du début de chapitre (qui fait partie des choses rajoutées lors du rallongement de l'histoire) mais la personne à qui cette histoire est dédicacée m'a rassurée sur sa qualité. J'espère que vous approuverez également.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	6. Take this badge off of me

Bon, je vais arrêter de repousser les chapitres, hein. J'arrête pas d'en rajouter dans chaque chapitre et d'écrire après. Donc je ne vais plus promettre de total, simplement que ça ne dépassera sûrement pas dix parties. Bref, voilà la suivante.

Merci beaucoup à toutes et tous pour votre soutient, j'vous aime.

* * *

Le bureau de Gabriel se faisait l'opposé complet de son propriétaire. Quant le psychologue était haut en couleurs, souriant et semblant illuminé d'un feu intérieur, brillant de passion, la pièce avait des allures de caverne. Pourtant, il l'avait choisie avec soin. Aucun bureau, simplement des fauteuils, des tapis et des poufs. Des tentures épaisses masquaient l'unique fenêtre qui donnait sur la mer et les vieilles ampoules diffusaient une lumière qui flirtait avec les ocres.

Un parfum lourd d'encens et de camphre prenait à la gorge et Sam se demanda un instant comment la direction de l'hôpital pouvait seulement autoriser qu'on envoie des malades dans cette atmosphère chargée. Mais tout cela pouvait aussi bien être du parfum de synthèse. Le soldat ne s'attarda pas plus sur cette pensée, attiré par la promesse de confort d'un énorme coussin aux pompons effilochés sur le sol.

Gabriel lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif accompagné d'un sourire, l'invitant à prendre place. Il était en train de ranger un volume cuirassé de ce qui semblait être une vieille édition du _Vingt-mille lieues sous les mers_ de Jules Vernes. Le roman fit écho aux années – trop courtes – passées dans des salles de classe que Sam regrettait parfois.

Le médecin vint s'asseoir en tailleur sur le tapis doux aux teintes automnales. Il fouilla un instant dans sa poche, le regard vagabond, avant de s'illuminer comme un arbre de Noël. Sa main ressortit, deux sucettes coincées entre des doigts agiles. Il en offrit une au brun qui l'accepta avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Une fois la sucrerie dans la bouche, offrant à ses joues des allures de cochon d'Inde, Gabriel commença à parler. Sam haussa un sourcil, le discours du docteur perdu à mi-chemin entre un gargouillement et une séance de bit-box.

– Excusez-moi mais vous avez l'accent sucette là. Je n'ai rien compris là.

L'homme rit et retira le bonbon de sa bouche avant de reprendre.

– Désolé. Je disais, c'est une drôle d'amie que tu as là – je me permet de te tutoyer. Elle a alerté toute la sécurité et le personnel rien qu'en te cherchant.

– C'est Charlie, se contenta de dire Sam en rougissant légèrement.

– J'ai cru comprendre ça. Bon, on ne va pas tourner autour du pot. Je pense que tu sais pourquoi tu es là. On doit parler de ce qui s'est passé avec ton frère. Alors je comprend que ça ne soit pas facile à aborder, mais-

– Oh non, ça va, le coupa-t-il. Je n'ai rien à cacher et certainement pas ça.

– Pourquoi réagir comme ça alors ?

– Disons que ça n'a rien à voir. Ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'ai plus rien à reprocher à Dean.

C'était la première fois qu'il disait son prénom depuis... la vague de souvenirs qui le submergea le fit hoqueter. Gabriel vit le regard de son patient se voiler et n'insista pas, attendant qu'il se reprenne pour parler.

– Dean et mon père sont responsables de la mort de ma fiancée et sont également la raison majeure pour laquelle je suis rentré dans l'armée. Disons que ça ne s'est pas exactement bien terminé, vous devez vous en douter. C'est aussi simple que ça.

– Je te proposerais bien de me tutoyer, mais on va peut-être attendre la fin de la séance, si ça te met plus à l'aise. Et rien n'est aussi simple, Samuel. Rien.

– Je-

Sam se tut. Il était soudainement incapable de parler. Le nœud dans sa gorge se fit plus serré et une nausée violente remua son estomac. La main du docteur sur son épaule fut salutaire. Il s'accrocha à la sensation avec toute la force de sa volonté, se sentant perdre pied.

– Tu vas retourner à ta chambre, Sam. Nous n'avons pas à tout faire en une seule fois, dit Gabriel d'une voix apaisante.

Il se leva avant d'offrir sa main au soldat et l'aider à se relever. Il chancela un peu sur ses pieds avant de suivre le docteur, apathique. Il le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre sans prononcer un mot de plus et le laissa aux bons soins d'une infirmière de garde. Sam le regarda partir, les yeux brumeux et la bouche toujours close. Gabriel soupira en lui tournant le dos. Ça n'allait pas être facile. Dès que Crowley aurait deux minutes, il irait pleurer son épaule avec un paquet de dragibus et une bouteille de vodka. Promis juré.

* * *

_« … pas le fatiguer... encore sous le choc... »_

Dean papillonna des paupières pour être immédiatement agressé par la lumière et les bruits parasites des machines qui l'entouraient. Il referma les yeux, grimaçant, alors que le battement sourd dans sa tête semblait s'effacer doucement. Des silhouettes floues se découpaient sous ses paupières et il tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux. La plus proche se fit davantage nette et il reconnut le major Braeden qui lui souriait doucement.

Il tourna doucement la tête pour épargner ses sens mis à mal et le souvenir de sa perte de conscience revint avec la reconnaissance des deux autres personnes dans sa chambre. Gadreel et Balthazar. Génial. Et il n'avait même pas arrangé les choses avec Sam d'abord. Il allait tellement mourir, bon Dieu.

Dean prit une grande inspiration qui le fit tousser et tenta de se redresser. Le douloureux rappel de sa paralysie lui fut fait lorsque ses jambes ne lui obéirent pas. Il jura entre ses dents et agrippa la poignée qui pendait de son lit pour se relever.

– Bonjour Vietnam, grogna-t-il doucement en se rencognant dans ses oreillers.

– Vous avez fait peur à ces messieurs, Capitaine, dit Lisa.

– Oh, je suis sûr qu'ils vont s'en remettre, répondit Dean en les fusillant du regard.

– Par mesure de précaution, vous ne retournerez pas à la salle de repos avant demain. Le Lieutenant Harvelle a exprimé le désir de vous voir, cela vous plairait-il ?

– Jo ? Oui, bien sûr, bredouilla Dean, surpris.

– Très bien. Je vous laisse. Appelez si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

Le soldat acquiesça et la regarda quitter sa chambre, retardant le moment où il devrait confronter les deux autres hommes et ses propres mensonges. Malheureusement pour lui, Balthazar ne lui laissa pas le loisir de fuir plus longtemps.

– Jo, hein ? Elle aurait joué le rôle de ton nouvel amour pour justifier ton histoire à Castiel ? Ou est-ce que tu te serais contenté de disparaître sans qu'il ne sache rien de ce qui t'es arrivé ?

– Va te faire foutre, Balthazar, grogna Dean.

– Tu sais, je pensais vraiment que tu étais le moins con de tous les amants, hommes ou femmes, que Castiel nous ait jamais ramené. Tu nous expliques le bordel ou on se regarde simplement en chiens de faïence jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ?

– J'aimerais juste savoir comment tu as pu penser, même pour une seconde, que toutes ces conneries étaient une bonne idée, siffla Gadreel en lui lançant un regard noir.

– Et moi j'aimerais savoir ce que tu aurais fait à ma place, cracha le militaire en réponse. Tu sais combien ça touche, un capitaine à la retraite ? Même avec le salaire de Castiel, on aurait jamais pu se payer les aménagements d'un appartement pour que je puisse y vivre !

– Donc tu as pensé que tout irait mieux sans toi ? Mais réveille-toi, abruti ! Castiel va mal, tu vas mal, et au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, on est une fratrie suffisamment grande pour pouvoir largement vous aider !

– Il marque un point, ajouta Balthazar d'un ton plus calme. Mon salaire mensuel ferait pâlir Obama, c'est te dire.

Dean soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Pourquoi tout devait toujours se passer aussi mal ? S'il avait réfléchi avant d'appeler Castiel... mais qui pouvait le blâmer, à part lui-même ? Il était sous morphine, venait d'apprendre son handicap. Bien sûr qu'il avait paniqué.

– Écoutez, ce n'était pas mon intention de blesser Cas', j'espère que vous le savez. Je- je n'ai juste pas vu ça comme vous, d'accord ?

– Ouais, on sait que ça ne brille pas à tous les étages dans ta tronche, Winchester, sourit finalement Gadreel.

Dean lui rendit son sourire et tenta de se relever un peu plus dans ses oreillers. Balthazar vint à ses côtés pour l'aider et le militaire le laissa faire. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il avait enfin le sentiment de ne plus être seul. Quant aux deux autres, ils prenaient finalement conscience de ce qui était arrivé à Dean. Passé la colère, il restait la réalisation glacée qu'il ne marcherait sans doute jamais.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé là-bas ? demanda le tatoueur.

– La guerre, répondit Dean de façon laconique. On a été pris dans une embuscade et tout ce dont je me rappelle ensuite, c'est de m'être réveillé ici.

– Castiel a le droit de savoir, souffla Balthazar après un silence.

– Je sais. Et je n'espère pas non plus vous empêcher de lui dire. Juste... attendez un peu. Les médecins devraient être fixés d'ici peu pour savoir si je remarcherais un jour. J'aimerais le savoir avant que Cas' ne vienne.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard de connivence avant de se tourner vers Dean et d'acquiescer. Il se rencogna dans son lit en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Maintenant, il ne restait plus que le problème de Sam à régler. Il retint un reniflement moqueur. L'Afghanistan, à côté, c'était une promenade de santé.

* * *

Meg grogna quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle était dans son bain, en train de profiter des bulles bleutées et du parfum entêtant du bois de rose et on venait la faire chier. Vraiment, il y avait des baffes qui se perdaient. En temps normal, elle aurait simplement ignoré l'appel avec un doigt d'honneur mental à celui qui avait l'impolitesse de la déranger, mais là l'affaire était grave.

Elle se leva, eau et savon ruisselant de sa peau crémeuse, et attrapa une serviette pour l'enrouler autour de sa poitrine. Avec précaution, Meg se dirigea vers sa chambre en tentant de ne pas déraper sur le sol humide de condensation. La sonnerie cessa alors qu'elle atteignait son lit. Grognant une nouvelle fois, elle rappela le dernier numéro, dégageant ses lourds boucles trempées de devant son oreille.

– Allo ?

– Meg, c'est moi.

– Alors ?

– Alors Dean est un débile profond, mais ça on le savait déjà. Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que c'est un débile profond amoureux de ton frère.

Le sourire carnassier qui éclairait le visage de Meg à ces mots n'annonçait rien de bon.

* * *

Les choses s'arrangent d'un côté et s'empirent de l'autre. Vous me connaissez maintenant, ça n'allait pas cracher des petits chatons aussi tôt dans l'histoire. Mais c'est toujours mieux que rien, comme on dit :D On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite, mes petites cerises confites. Oh, est-ce des gens feraient le Camp NaNoWriMo par hasard ?

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	7. Feels like I'm knocking on heaven's door

Navrée pour le retard, mais les examens approchent et ma vie personnelle a été une pute ces derniers temps. En attendant, je tiens à remercier **family-business**, sans qui ce chapitre ne serait pas là aujourd'hui. Vous devriez aller lui dire merci aussi en allant lire son histoire, tient. Parce que sans elle, vous n'auriez même pas un quart de phrase. Aussi, la dernière partie contient une décision importante dans l'histoire qui a été tirée au sort avec elle. Ahem. Bref, ce chapitre lui est dédicacé.

Et puis il est plus long que d'habitude aussi, donc ça me fait pardonner pour le retard, hein ? Ah, et pour ceux et celles qui pensaient que la fiancée de Sam était Jess, non ! Jess, c'est son infirmière, l'infirmière Moore, vous vous souvenez ?

Vous pouvez lire ce chapitre en écoutant _Live to rise_ de Soundgarden.

* * *

_Quatre silhouettes dans le noir. Des ombres qui courent sur les murs, plus vite que les insultes qui fusent, que les hurlements qui déchirent le silence de la nuit. Des gestes rapides, violents, d'autres cris et d'autres ombres. Les visages se déforment, se tordent. Des bruits de fer, de bois, de chair contre chair. Encore des cris. Le bruit d'un chargeur qu'on remplis. Une sécurité qu'on retire._

_ Un coup de feu._

_ Un cri._

_ Un dernier._

_ Le silence reprend ses droits sur la nuit._

* * *

Dean avait du mal à croire que six mois avaient passé depuis qu'on lui avait appris son handicap. Son regard se perdit sur le visage défiguré de Jo, la langue sortie de concentration, en train d'essayer de lire la série de mots en braille qu'il lui avait passé sur de petites cartes de papier épais. Il avait hâte de voir sa tête quand elle comprendrait ce qu'il lui avait écrit.

Ses jambes refusaient toujours de lui obéir, mais il sentait désormais lorsqu'on le touchait. Six jours plus tôt, Ash l'avait griffé par mégarde alors qu'il lui faisait exécuter un mouvement et Dean avait réagit. Il se rappelait rarement avoir été aussi heureux de se faire griffer par quelqu'un. Depuis, son moral s'était largement amélioré et il était de retour dans la salle de repos avec Jo.

Ces derniers temps, il avait l'habitude de rester dans sa chambre. Sam allait fréquemment dans la salle commune et Dean ne tenait pas spécialement à le croiser de puis le fiasco de la dernière fois. Bien sûr, le militaire adorerait retrouver ce frère perdu trop tôt. Il avait le sentiment de ne pas lui avoir parlé depuis des dizaines d'années. Ce qui n'était pas si faux que ça, une fois qu'il y réfléchissait bien.

L'exclamation outragée de Jo le sortit de ses pensées et il ricana. Les yeux vides de la jeune femme se fixèrent sur son visage alors que ses fins sourcils blonds qui commençaient à peine à repousser se fronçaient.

– Dean, tu es écœurant !

– Quoi ?! Ne joue pas ta prude, je sais très bien ce qui se passe dans ton petit esprit tordu, renifla l'homme, un sourire dans la voix.

Bouche-bée en une parfaite imitation du poisson hors de son bocal, Jo se contenta de battre des bras sans parvenir à sortir le moindre mot. Dean pouffa doucement. Rien de tel que quelques mots bien choisis pour redonner le sourire à ses amis. Et si ça pouvait encore améliorer un peu son moral, et bien il n'allait pas cracher sur l'aide.

Alors que la blonde continuait à grommeler dans sa barbe, le soldat réarrangea des cartes pour former une phrase plus appropriée cette fois. Il guida la main de son amie vers la première et la laissa se replonger dans son apprentissage. Ses pensées commencèrent à dériver une nouvelle fois. Il n'aurait jamais cru retrouver Sam un jour. Dire qu'ils avaient été dans la même base pendant des semaines et ne s'étaient jamais croisés.

Dean savait pourquoi son frère était parti et ne s'était jamais retourné. Le savoir n'allégeait pas la culpabilité mais permettait au moins de comprendre. Il ne pourrait jamais reprocher à Sam d'être parti ce jour-là mais il ne ferait pas semblant non plus. Ça avait sans doutes été le pire jour de sa vie.

Jo lui donna un coup de coude qui faillit manquer sa cible et Dean releva brusquement la tête. Une douleur sourde se propagea dans son dos, là où son mouvement incontrôlé avait tiré sur sa blessure. Il grimaça et chercha ce que Jo voulait lui faire comprendre. Il remarqua immédiatement le bruit de pas qui avait dû alerter son amie. Entrant dans la salle de repos, le major Braeden lui adressa un sourire doux.

* * *

Un soupir exaspéré s'échappa de la bouche de Ash alors que sa stagiaire se trompait pour la cinquième fois de muscle dans le pied gauche du mannequin sur lequel il tentait de lui apprendre ce qui aurait dû faire partie de son savoir de base. À croire qu'on ne leur apprenait plus rien dans les écoles militaires. Le niveau laissait à désirer, ça au moins était clair.

Sentant l'impatience grimper le long de son corps, il repoussa la stagiaire et lui montra d'un geste précis ce qu'elle était censée accomplir. Lui enjoignant de s'entraîner, il s'éloigna de la table d'examen et se nettoya les mains avec un désinfectant pour en enlever crèmes et talc. S'essuyant le surplus sur son treillis, Ash quitta la salle sans un regard en arrière. Les petites jeunettes incompétentes, ça lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Au lieu de s'attarder sur les différentes chambres qui s'offraient à sa vue, le kinésithérapeute alla directement dans la salle de repos. Il vit de loin le major Braeden pousser le fauteuil du Winchester hors de la pièce et sourit. Cela voulait dire que Jo était seule et c'était précisément la personne qu'il avait envie de voir. Secouant ses cheveux pour les replacer derrière ses épaules, il entra dans la salle.

La blonde était assise sur un des canapés confortables près d'une plante verte dont elle ne devait de toute évidence pas avoir remarqué l'existence. Ses sourcils froncés et sa langue tirée de concentration ne laissaient pas de doute sur ses occupations. Souriant gentiment, il s'avança vers elle, prenant garde de faire du bruit en marchant pour ne pas la prendre par surprise. Il avait eu affaire à assez de militaires traumatisés pour savoir quand ne pas appuyer sur les mauvais boutons.

Jo releva la tête vers lui et fixa ses yeux fondus sur lui. Ash ne parvenait pas à trouver de la laideur dans ce visage déformé, ces sourcils inexistants et ces cheveux clairsemés. Encore une fois, peut-être était-ce l'habitude, peut-être avait-il un point faible pour la blonde. Mais le Lieutenant Jo Harvelle ne le laissant en tous cas pas indifférent.

– Salut, babe. Comment tu t'en sors aujourd'hui ?

* * *

Sam décortiquait lentement la fissure dans son plafond du regard. Elle avait été sa compagne depuis son arrivée et il désespérait toujours de savoir son histoire. Au moins, ces pensées le distrayaient du maelström de sentiments qui rageait dans son esprit. Les sessions avec Gabriel étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et surtout, de plus en plus agréables. Sam ne s'était pas senti aussi apprécié depuis bien longtemps – Charlie mise à part, mais elle tendait à avoir cet effet sur les gens – et c'était un sentiment auquel il n'était plus habitué.

Sa jambe ne le faisait plus autant souffrir que cela avait pu être le cas au début. Il se réveillait toujours la nuit, en sueur, convaincu que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il y aurait de la chair et des os à la place de cet appendice de métal et de plastique. Sam avait parfois la sensation qu'il était dans ce coma particulier et que tout ça n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Et puis les encens et les couleurs chaudes du bureau de Gabriel envahissaient son esprit et il s'accrochait à l'impression que la réalité était là, dans les yeux dorés du psychologue au sourire sucré.

La fissure semblait tourbillonner et une migraine pointa son nez au milieu des réflexion du militaire. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas la seule chose à se faire une place de plus en plus présente dans son esprit. Parce que bien sûr, il y avait Dean. Dean, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis presque dix ans et qui réapparaissait dans sa vie comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il n'était pas la raison pour laquelle M- elle était morte. Merde !

Serrant les dents à la vague de rage qui le submergea d'un coup, Sam se leva brusquement de son lit. Ne faisait pas cas de la soudaine douleur qui perça dans son genou alors que la prothèse serait son membre mutilé, il sortit de sa chambre avec précipitation. Évitant soigneusement de regarder à droite, où le couloir menait à la salle de repos et plus loin, à la chambre de Dean, le grand homme se dirigea vers la gauche et la sortie vers la plage qui s'y trouvait.

Une rage sourde pulsait dans tout son être alors que des souvenirs que Sam pensait longtemps enfouis refaisaient surface. Un frisson parcourut son corps et il réalisa qu'il serait les poings si fort qu'il en tremblait. Tentant vainement de se calmer, il accéléra le pas, toute son attention concentrée sur le besoin de sortir, de respirer, d'oublier. Se calmer, avant qu'il ne décide de faire demi-tour et de coller une balle dans le crâne de son frère.

Aveuglé par la colère, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui se détachait au coin de sa vision et se la prit de plein fouet. Vacillant à peine, il entendit plus qu'il ne vit l'autre tomber avec un bruit lourd. Sa haine envolée, Sam se pencha immédiatement, oubliant pendant un instant sa jambe. Il manqua rejoindre l'homme qu'il avait bousculé au sol mais réussit à se rétablir au dernier moment.

Offrant un sourire désolé et sa main, il aida sa pauvre victime à se relever. L'autre homme le remercia, époussetant ses vêtements alors que des yeux plus bleus que Sam n'en avait jamais vus se plantaient dans les siens.

– Je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu, s'excusa le militaire.

– Non, c'est ma faute, j'étais hors de votre champ de vision.

– Je suis gêné, vraiment.

– Alors vous pourrez peut-être m'aider, sourit l'homme.

– Bien sûr ! Dites-moi ?

– Pouvez-vous me dire où je peux trouver le Major Dean Winchester ? Si vous le connaissez, évidemment.

Sam se figea, son sourire fondant comme neige au soleil alors qu'il pâlissait. Bien sûr. Bien sûr que l'homme allait chercher Dean, ce serait trop simple sinon. Sa rage remonta en flèche et il se trouva à serrer les dents sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. L'homme le regarda avec incompréhension, attendant sa réponse.

– Au bout du couloir, après la chambre de repos, grogna Sam entre ses dents serrées.

– Merci, bredouilla l'autre.

Sam acquiesça rapidement et se dépêcha de quitter le couloir pour repartir vers sa direction originelle. Le bruit de sa prothèse résonna dans le silence alors qu'il sortait de l'hôpital.

* * *

Lisa l'avait ramené dans sa chambre. Dean se sentait mal de laisser encore une fois Jo seule, mais le major Braeden l'avait rassuré sur le fait que leur entretien ne devrait pas durer très longtemps. Son fauteuil était placé près du lit et il avait croisé les bras, un sourcil haussé en attendant ce que la brune avait à lui dire. Elle évitait son regard et Dean commençait à se sentir mal.

– Il n'y a pas de bonne façon de le dire. Je suis désolée, capitaine. Les résultats sont arrivés et les rapports du kinésithérapeute sont concluants. Il est quasiment impossible que vous retrouviez un usage partiel de vos jambes. Ne parlons même pas de la totalité. Dans le meilleur des cas, nous pouvons espérer pour de la sensibilité. Mais vous ne remarcherez pas.

Dean se contenta de la fixer sans cligner des yeux, le visage aussi vide que son esprit à l'instant précis où elle finissait sa déclaration. Alors c'était terminé. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Le major Braeden bascula d'un pied sur l'autre, clairement mal à l'aise devant son manque flagrant de réaction de son patient. Le visage blanc qu'il lui affichait ne présageait rien de bon. Elle avait eu affaire à de nombreuses réactions et si celle-ci ne lui était pas inconnue, elle était rare et absolument pas correspondante à la personnalité du Capitaine Winchester.

– Mon capitaine, je-

– Dean ! Dean, mon dieu, tu m'as manqué ! s'exclama une voix grave aux accents rauques.

Le militaire sursauta, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'il reconnaissait la silhouette, le trench coat, les yeux. L'homme.

– Castiel.

* * *

Suspens, mouhahah ! Donc oui, la décision de refaire marcher Dean ou non, tirée au sort avec **family-business** et **flower-on-a-box**. Tapez pas. J'étais presque sûre de le faire comme ça dès le début de toute façon.

Prochain chapitre : Crowley is back, Gabriel is a sass, Castiel is BAMF and Meg rocks.

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


End file.
